


Assure

by AngleJoyce



Series: Undertale oneshots (Surface) [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genocide Toriel, Nightmares, Oneshot, Soriel, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: My first Soriel story! I hope you liked it!





	Assure

_sans walked through the Snowdin forest, on his way to the big door at the end of the snowy path, excited to hear that woman’s jokes, voice and laughter again. Just thinking about her made him all giddy._

_But when he got there, the door was instead of closed - what it always was - slightly ajar._

_He blinked, then walked closer and peeked inside, before froze, his eyesockets going wide and empty._

_There was a human towering over Toriel, a dusty knife in their hand, and Toriel was kneeling in front of them, her paw on her slashed chest, blood running down from her mouth to her chin, and she spoke up, her voice still strong but raspy,_

_“Y… you… really hate me that much? Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you there. Not you… But them! Ha… ha…”_

_And as she looked down, her body turned to dust._

_sans tried to yell, to call her name, to hurt that human - no, demon, even - but all he could do was watch Toriel’s boss SOUL appear, watch it tremble, before it shattered._

_Everything turned black around him and the human, who was laughing, maniacally and highpitched, and only then sans’ body seemed to obey. With a growl he darted forward and…_

sans jolted awake, gasping for - for him unnecessary - breath, and he looked around, seeing the walls and ceiling covered in a blueish glow, coming from his left eyesocket. He was in his and Toriel’s bedroom, in their shared house on the Surface - Toriel, his girlfriend, and alive… It had all been a nightmare…

He took the time to calm down, the blue flames of his iris eventually dying out to the normal white light. He needed to make sure Tori was okay.

Slowly, he got out of bed and slipped in his slippers. Then he made his way out of the room, about to look for Toriel, when his eyes fell on her, sitting on the couch in the corner, knitting, her magic keeping the flames of the near fireplace low, but still pleasantly warm.

She looked up, and her smile softened, her eyes kindly underneath her glasses. “Oh, sans,” she said, her voice soft and comforting as always. “Are you up already? Would you like me to make you a cup of tea?”

“no, thank you, tori…” sans walked to her side and sat down on the couch next to her, his eyesockets revealing how tired he still felt.

“Are you okay?” Toriel asked, putting away her knitset, and sans sighed.

“yeah… it’s just… i… i had a nightmare… about you, and i just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” sans admitted, hoping Toriel wouldn’t ask about it - which she didn’t.

Instead, she shifted closer and wrapped her arms gently around sans, pulling him into a gentle embrace, one he seemed to melt in. sans sighed, closing his eyesockets, and he felt Toriel press a kiss to the top of his skull.

“Well, I am here, now, and this isn’t a nightmare, so you don’t have to worry, all right?” she said softly. sans grinned a bit wider and entwined his hands with Toriel’s paws gently.

“yeah, you’re right,” sans said. “this is like a dream to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Soriel story! I hope you liked it!


End file.
